1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to digital disc players, and particularly to a lock mechanism for a digital disc player.
2. General Background
A conventional lid-type digital disc player includes a lid pivotably hinged on a main body. A lock assembly is provided to keep the lid closed, and to open the lid when needed. Conventional types of lock assemblies include mechanical lock assemblies, electrical lock assemblies, electromagnetic lock assemblies, etc. A number of different kinds of mechanical lock assemblies for a digital disc player have been developed. In a typical disc player having a mechanical lock assembly, a lid pivotally connected to a main body has a protuberant hook formed thereon. The main body forms a catch corresponding to the protuberant hook. The catch extends upwardly from a top surface of the main body. The catch defines a slot for receiving the protuberant hook. At least one spring is disposed between the lid and the main body. When the lid is rotated down, the spring is compressed, and the protuberant hook engages the catch. The lid is thus firmly held in a closed position. When the lid is further depressed, the hook is separated from the catch, and the spring decompresses and applies force on the lid. Therefore, the lid is driven to an open position. However, a lot of components may be needed to open and close the lid, and the catch is liable to interfere with a disc being loaded onto a disc tray of the main body, and the disc may be scratched.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.